Conventionally, a vehicular lamp has been known which includes a plurality of lamp units such as, for example, a low-beam lamp, a high-beam lamp, a turn signal lamp, and a daytime running lamp within a lamp chamber constituted by a lamp body and a cover. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-267468.